Evanscence:They Took Her From Me
by Victoriouskait
Summary: "Has no one told you she's not breathing?"  Gloomily, I walk out and sit on the rusted bench, a girl with black hair and pale skin comes up to me. She scrapes some of her hair back. "Did someone tell you she's not breathing?" Jade throughout tragic times
1. Chapter 1

Hello

"_Playground school bell rings again"_

That metal ball that smashed against the metal circle summoned me inside, the sharp ring still kept repeating itself in my small childish mind. Breathing in and out, I walked into the same gloomy classroom, about twenty heads turned towards me. What, what, have I done wrong? My fragile heart ached; they all had a sad face, almost looking fake, I pulled out the wooden chair and sat down behind my desk. We were set an drawing task, my imagination took over, before I knew it the teacher came over to me and summoned me outside. "Jade," she spoke carefully and grabbed my shoulders, my heart beated fast, I did not take anything she said to me. I ran fast, faster than I ever had, I saw my mum in the office; I grab tight on her and never let her go… Tears flooded down my face and all over her coat, she joined in with me holding on to me tight, like I was the only thing left she had. Oh, wait; that is true…

" _Rain clouds come to play again"_

They forced me to go back to my lesson, they pulled me away from mum, I screamed, mum cried, I ended being dragged back to lessons, my mind going wild. Glares came from everyone when I walked in, they did not have a right to know what was happening! Coldness took over my body, are you ok? Someone asked me.

"Of course I'm not ok, what do you think!" I growled. Same school bell rang, I had to go eat my dinner, I walked outside, and the rain was thrashing down hard, people walked into the dinner hall, which was located outside the main building. What was I going to do now? Thud, thud, thud my heart was sinking, I looked to the corner of the dining hall, which is where we used to sit, together, laughing…

"_Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

Gloomily, I walk out and sit on the rusted bench, a girl with black hair and pale skin comes up to me. She scrapes some of her hair back. "Did someone tell you she's not breathing?" Her voice was soft as she said this, I nodded, I walked away running into one of the toilet cubicles, I put my head in my hands, crying until my eyes started stinging. I slammed the door open, I looked at my hair, it was a mess I tried to make it look better, no, no, NO! I cannot do anything anymore.

"_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello"_

My eyes fluttered shut, I saw my sister, she was carrying her favourite teddy, and she disappeared. Hello? I asked in my head, are you their? Sis? No! They took you away from me! Someone shook me, my eyes opened, I thought it was her. My head turned, it was the girl with black hair, she took me back to my classroom, I sat down, the teacher was explaining some type of method for English, Hello? Hello? Sis, can you hear me? You haven't gone have you, you have just gone to play, that's right, isn't it?

"_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry"_

Rain still thrashes outside, I was getting soaked, I did not care, I didn't care about anything anymore! My bag slides down my shoulders, I did not have anyone to talk to, not like normal, but I know, this is just one of my silly nightmares. My silly nightmares, I just know I will smile, when I am happy I normally wake up! People try to fix me, but I am not broken, just emotionally sad, there is nothing wrong with me, I am just grieving. Hello? Yes, I am lying to myself, my sister hasn't gone, she just gone to play, that's what I will tell you… I walk through the door; mum is sat in the corner crying.

"Don't cry, mum, she's just gone to play, I tell you, I'm just going to bed!" Creak, the stairs make a lot of noise as I carefully walk up. I ignore my sisters room, she just gone to play round her friends, maybe a tea party, I keep imagining more games she could be playing. Until I drifted into a deep sleep…

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday"_

Light pears through my blue eyes, I rush up into my sisters room, its empty! What? I run to mum.

"Why, hasn't sis come back from playing with her friends, mum?"

"She never went, sweetheart, she's not coming back, you do know that don't you? She's gone, she's dead, but we will get through this together, you understand, hun?" Hello? Sis, I hope you hear this, but I am still here, they took you away from me, why? Hello, I still have all that I had yesterday…


	2. Chapter 2

My Immortal

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone"_

Nothing to do, my fears they keep coming back, I cannot even look in my sister's old room. So you had to leave this earth, but you won't leave me alone, your still in my thoughts, sometimes I wish I could just think of something else! I feel, like your still here running around the house, are you, you won't leave me alone!

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

You cut me apart, me, my heart, everything, just like a wound, but these will not heal. Your absents it is just a massive puncture in my heart that ever lasts… The pain that you have given me in your leaving, it is just too real, to believe. You have always been there for me and time it's self cannot erase any of our memories together!

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me"_

A long time ago I remember, you got pushed over in the playground, no one helped you up, and you just lay on the floor until the bell rang. Straight away, you came to me, crying, I rolled up my school jumper's sleeve and wiped away all of your tears, and now, I will never be able to comfort you again. Another time you had a nightmare phase, these nightmares were even worse than mine were, your mind had the wildest imagination! You used to scream, until you could see the light, I remember making up a fake story, just for you, so you would only think of that, now, I know I will not be telling anyone that story, never again. Never… Holding your hand through thick and thin, up's and down's, all I can grasp hold onto now is your ghostly shadow. Yes, you have all of me, your always in my thoughts, in my heart, why did you have to go?

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

Who, who is going to keep me going when I fall out with my friends, mum can't she too sad, you can't, your gone, forever. You were our special star, the glowing light that kept us going through everything. Now, I feel like I have to take your place, I don't want to do that, because, I'm just not you, am I? Nightmare's keep recurring night after night, you know what's funny your face, it haunts my nightmares, no, no nice and happy dreams, I'm stuck with the nightmares that remind me of you. That first time you spoke, we knew you were my angel sister, it chased all of the sanity from me, the wounds you left me and mum, they will never heal, out heart will be broken forever. The pain, it is too real for us to cope with! We cannot rewind time and stop you dyeing, as much as we really want to…

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along"_

Since you left us, I try and pretend that you are round your friend's house playing with your special teddy, but I know you aren't, you are still with me though. I feel your presence, but I have been alone all along, you probably aren't even watching over us. Why is life so cruel, please tell me!


End file.
